In the Cool World of Red
by ilikethemoon
Summary: W skład projektu wchodzi – moon, yuumei, neptune, wiola i senshi w wolnych chwilach Usa. Akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym świecie. Gwiazdy są członkami tajnej organizacji, a Fighter jest liderem zespołu operacyjnego, który składa się z 4 członków. Pisane na blogu wordpress pod nazwą inthecoolworldofred.
1. Prolog

Pomarańczowe promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijały się z błyskiem od gładkich szyb okolicznych wieżowców. Ulice dzielnicy powoli pustoszały, a wiatr bawił się ostatnimi jesiennymi liści, które przywiał z parku. Na platformie piętrzącej się ponad budynkami smukła postać, odziana w czarny płaszcz, opierała się ciężko o barierkę. Aura zmierzchu złociła jej bursztynowe loki, a ukryte za ciemnymi okularami soczyście zielone oczy szkliły się od powstrzymywanych łez. Zacisnęła dłonie na metalowym pręcie, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że całe drżą. Minęło już tyle lat, odkąd pozwoliła sobie na taki brak opanowania. Uniosła ręce na wysokość wzroku, a grymas bólu wykrzywił jej usta. Wciąż widziała krew, którą przelała, jakby ta wsiąkła w jej alabastrową skórę. Nie mogła zrozumieć, kiedy zaczęła siać śmiertelne zniszczenie, czym tak bardzo na początku gardziła. Co takiego sprawiło, że pomimo walki, w końcu się poddała, niszcząc siebie? Dlaczego pozwoliła, żeby serce wzięło górę nad rozumem? Żal ścisnął ją za gardło. Dobrze znała odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania, tylko nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli. Nie dopuszczała do siebie prawdy zbyt długo, naiwnie sądząc, że nie ma już sumienia. A jednak, dało o sobie znać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, stawiając najkrwawsze sceny przed oczami i jawnie z niej szydząc. Był jej złudną nadzieją, że ktoś potrafi ją szczerze pokochać taką, jaką jaka jest. A teraz, co jej pozostało? Zacisnęła palce na zimnym metalu, a ostra krawędź przecięła jej skórę. Wiedziała, że od tego momentu aż do śmierci nie zaśnie spokojnym snem. Całe szczęście, że to już niedługo… Poprawiła okulary i sięgnęła do torebki po dzwoniący głośno telefon. Kiedy przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha, usłyszała zimny męski głos:

– Mero…

– Tak?- odpowiedziała krótko, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu.

– Piętnaście minut.

Odłożyła komórkę i ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na chowające się za horyzontem słońce. Dla niej dzień jeszcze się nie kończył…


	2. 1609 181108 R

Złowroga cisza wypełniała pusty korytarz, odbijając się echem od pokrytych metalową blachą ścian. Na tle czarnej zasłony mroku odbijały się matowym blaskiem granatowe oczy postawnego bruneta, który oparty o zimny metal wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. Jego masywna, odziana na czarno sylwetka ginęła w ciemności, a grymas niezadowolenia wykrzywiał przystojną twarz. W końcu do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos szamotaniny i narastający z każdą minutą warczący, kobiecy głos. Na końcu korytarza pojawiło się kilka ubranych na czarno postaci i dwie, barwne, dużo drobniejsze i z pewnością- kobiece. Fighter patrzył z dezaprobatą, jak górujący nad resztą, postawny szatyn ciągnie za sobą szarpiącą się, bursztynowłosą kobietę. W jej zielonych oczach tkwiła mieszanka strachu i złości, a od śniadej skroni odbijała strużka zaschniętej krwi. Brunet podszedł do nich i bez słowa, z całej siły kopnął dziewczynę w brzuch tak, że ta padła półprzytomna na ziemię, nie mogąc złapać tchu.  
- To nie było konieczne- brązowowłosy zmrużył nieznacznie swoje fioletowe oczy.  
- Nie mów, że zrobiłeś się sentymentalny- odpowiedział chłodno Fighter- Wydawało mi się, że miałeś zgarnąć TA, a przyprowadziłeś jakieś dwie, żałosne panny- przeniósł wzrok na wciśniętą między osiłków, przerażoną złotowłosą.  
- To jest TA- Maker chwycił za ramię próbującą się podnieść szatynkę i postawił ją do pionu. Fighter spojrzał lekceważąco na dziewczynę i skrzywił się.  
- I po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Żeby mi pokazać, że to kobieta? Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze jej szło- spojrzał znacząco na koszulę opinającą się na jej kształtnych piersiach.  
- Nie. Jesteś tu z zupełnie innego powodu- skinął głową, a jego podwładny pchnął w stronę bruneta drobną blondynkę- Zaprowadź ją prosto do szefa. Tylko tak, żeby nikt jej nie widział. No nie patrz tak na mnie! Później wszystkiego się dowiesz!  
- Nie mów mi, co mam robić. Chyba dawno nikt Ci nie przypomniał, gdzie jest Twoje miejsce.  
- Wiem o tym aż za dobrze. Po prostu to zrób! Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia- dodał, słysząc czyjeś zbliżające się kroki. Fighter niechętnie pociągnął za sobą zdezorientowaną blondynkę w boczny korytarz, a bursztynowłosa zaczęła krzyczeć za nią i wierzgać, robiąc po raz kolejny niemałe zamieszanie. Opanowany do tej pory szatyn, chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek i, zasłaniając jej usta dłonią, przygniótł ją swoim ciałem do zimnej ściany.  
- Jeżeli się nie przymkniesz i zaczniesz być grzeczna, gwarantuje Ci, że więcej jej nie zobaczysz! Rozumiesz?!- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a potem utkwił swoje rozwścieczone, fioletowe spojrzenie w jej, soczyście zielonym.  
- Czym się tam znowu bawisz, Taiki?- mężczyzna o długich, związanych w kucyk, srebrnych włosach wyszedł zza rogu z rękami w kieszeniach i spojrzał swoimi kocimi, jasnozielonymi oczami na zgromadzonych- Dorwałeś w końcu tego TA?  
- Raczej tą- Maker puścił dziewczynę i złapał za ubranie.  
- I to ma być to cudowne dziecko?- blondyn zaśmiał się szyderczo- Za dwa tygodnie będziemy palić jej zwłoki.  
- Nie był bym tego taki pewien. Gryzie jak rasowy pitbull- szatyn poprowadził ją przed sobą.  
- Taaa… Tylko dobrze wiesz, że takie szczeniaki są ciężkie w tresurze- zrównał się z nimi- A to nie wróży jej dobrze.  
- To już nie nasz problem, Healer – odpowiedział chłodno Maker i wyszedł na główny korytarz.  
Głowy wszystkich członków ANA pracujących w bazie przy najnowocześniejszym sprzęcie, odwróciły się w ich kierunku z zainteresowaniem. Wśród zebranych dało się słyszeć zdumione szepty, które mężczyzna zupełnie zignorował. Od kilku godzin w całej organizacji wrzało na temat pojmania TA, nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że to… kobieta.

xxx

Krótkowłosy blondyn rozsiadł się na krześle, zakładając nogi na biurko, i ponuro spojrzał na ekran swojego tabletu. Szef wymagał od nich szczegółowego uzupełnienia panelów operacyjnych po każdej akcji, a dziś nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, nawet z maszyną. Od samego rana nic nie toczyło się po jego myśli. _Niech to piekło pochłonie! Przeklęty Fighter i jego elitarna jednostka. Teraz na pewno dostanie zadanie, które ja spieprzyłem! Kurwa mać!- __z_wściekłością walnął pięścią w biurko tak, że stojąca na nim lampka zatrzęsła się, omal zsuwając się z blatu. Jego podły humor dodatkowo potęgował fakt, że Maker parę dni temu ostatecznie mu się wywinął. Musiał przecież. W końcu to geniusz! Nie miał jednak do siebie pretensji. I tak długo udawało mu się podsuwać rywalowi mylny trop dotyczący TA.  
Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi.  
- Wejść! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Ojejku, znowu mamy zły humorek? – zakpił agent o numerze 2870, pseudonim Uran. Dla lidera sekcji 0 po prostu Haruka- kompan, który do tej pory go nie zawiódł.  
- Czego chcesz?- spojrzał ze złością na dziewczynę o krótkich, piaskowych włosach.  
- Na jakim Ty świecie żyjesz, Zero? – Uran posadził się na krześle naprzeciwko i założył ręce na piersi.  
- Co Ciebie to obchodzi? – burknął srebrnowłosy, mrużąc wściekle oczy o kolorze lilii, tak bardzo niepasującym do tego zimnego, nieodgadnionego spojrzenia. Haruka szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że lider nie jest w nastroju, w którym można sobie z niego stroić żarty, więc przeszła do sedna sprawy.  
- Mają dziś przywieźć tego informatora, o którym wszyscy ostatnio gadają.  
- No i…?- Zero uniósł brwi z dezaprobatą- Świat plotek mnie nie interesuje, więc nie zawracaj mi głowy!  
- No dobrze, już dobrze. Myślałam, że może Cię to zainteresuje…  
- To nie myśl!- zagrzmiał- I wynoś się stąd! Marnujesz tylko mój czas!  
Blondynka podniosła się z miejsca i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej drażnić lidera, bo chociaż dobry był z niego kompan w akcji, wkurzony stawał się dość… trudny w obejściu. Jak tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Zero dosiadł do komputera i zaczął wprowadzać w system odpowiednie wersy poleceń. Musiał dowiedzieć się, w jakim stanie jest Thea i czy jego kilkutygodniowy wysiłek nie poszedł na marne…

xxx

Długowłosa brunetka powoli otworzyła oczy. Otaczający ją mrok, niewiele się różnił od tego, który panował pod jej zamkniętymi powiekami, a ostry ból, wdzierający się do jej mózgu, jeszcze dodatkowo go pogłębiał. Wyraźne kroki towarzyszy, niosących ją w milczeniu pustymi korytarzami, odbijały się echem od zimnych ścian. Chciała rozejrzeć się dookoła, ale była tak słaba, a ból tak silny, że zdołała tylko nieznacznie przechylić głowę. Przez materiał przewiązujący jej klatkę piersiową, który miał służyć za prowizoryczny opatrunek, przesączała się żywo czerwona krew, zalewając już niemal całą górę jej ciemnego ubrania.  
- Trzymaj się, Rei. Już prawie jesteśmy- mężczyzna, którego z trudem rozpoznała, pochylił się nad nią i pogładził po głowie. Nie odezwała się. Patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, kiedy w oddali mignęła jej drobna, znajoma postać, prowadzona przez wysokiego, postawnego bruneta. Jej duże, błękitne oczy patrzyły przez moment w jej kierunku, tak jakby wyczuwała jej obecność. Część długich, złotych włosów związana była w dwa, charakterystyczne koczki po bokach głowy, a reszta spływała falami na jej drobne, jasne ramiona. „Niemożliwe… Usagi tutaj?"- przemknęło jej przez myśl, a fizyczny ból zastąpił ten dużo gorszy, wewnętrzny.  
Jeżeli ta, którą całym swoim sercem starała się chronić, znalazła się tutaj…? Przez jej głowę przebiegły najgorsze z myśli. Chciała wykrzesać z siebie choćby resztki energii, by to sprawdzić, by być pewną, by odzyskać spokój... Pomimo ogromnego wysiłku umysłu, nie potrafiła jednak. Czuła ogarniającą niemoc. Do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Ostatkami sił wyciągnęła w stronę dziewczyny drżącą dłoń tak, jakby chciała jej dotknąć.  
- U… sa…gi…- wydała z siebie ostatnie, stłumione dźwięki, a jej ręka opadła ciężko i zaczęła zwisać bezwładnie, kołysząc się lekko nad ziemią.

xxx

Metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym szumem, a do pomieszczenia weszła smukła kobieta w fioletowej, idealnie podkreślającej jej piękne kształty sukience. Odrzuciła zalotnie do tyłu jeden z półdługich, morskich loków, uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i ruszyła w kierunku szatyna, który patrzył na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nieczęsto Michi pojawiała się na przesłuchaniach. Jej ruchy były zmysłowo przeciągłe, a z każdym krokiem jej zgrabnych nóg bujała delikatnie krągłymi biodrami.  
- Maker, jak dobrze Cię widzieć- długim palcem musnęła jego umięśniony tors.  
- Michiru, co Cię tu sprowadza?- na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
- Chciałam sprawdzić, czy nadal tak słodko uśmiechasz się na mój widok- spojrzała na niego z ukosa spod swoich długich rzęs, a potem przeniosła turkusowe oczy na siedzącą na środku dziewczynę i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, podeszła do niej.  
- Och, spójrz na nią!- przerzuciła na bok część jej bursztynowych włosów i dotknęła śniadego policzka, patrząc w lśniące ze złości, zielone tęczówki- Śliczna! Przy odrobinie pracy będzie boginią! Nie poturbujcie jej za bardzo, chłopaki, bo Szef chce, żeby rozpoczęła szkolenie. Musi mieć siły na pierwszy trening. No i nie chcemy przecież zniszczyć tej pięknej buźki, bo może nam się przydać, prawda?- powiedziała słodkim tonem, bawiąc się jej długim lśniącym kosmykiem- Tak Kochanie, już nie długo staniesz się częścią dużej, wspaniałej rodziny ANA- szepnęła jej do ucha, a potem wyprostowała się i poprawiła sukienkę.  
- Wspaniałej rodziny…- prychnęła Thea, podnosząc na nią rozwścieczone oczy.  
- Dlaczego uważasz inaczej? Traktujemy Cię źle?- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.  
- Nie różnicie się niczym od zorganizowanych grup przestępczych. Jesteście jak żywy organizm, który zrobi wszystko, żeby przeżyć. Nawet, jeżeli wymagałoby to poświęcenia własnych komórek czy tkanek- jej głos drżał lekko.  
- Dziecko, kto Ci naopowiadał takich niedorzeczności?  
- Eric Switch miał wiele ciekawych anegdotek do opowiedzenia. Z resztą, sprzedaliście mu za to później kulkę w tył głowy- przechyliła nieznacznie głowę i zmrużyła oczy. Wyraz twarzy Taikiego zmienił się na ułamek sekundy, ale nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Uwaga wszystkich skupiała się teraz na dyskutujących kobietach.  
- Jeżeli jego uważasz za wiarygodne źródło informacji , to niestety jesteś muszę Cię rozczarować. Nie wiesz NIC na temat ANA- uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.  
- Wiem tylko tyle, ile niosą plotki- usta dziewczyny wykrzywił złośliwy grymas. Michi skwitowała to tylko jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem i ruszyła lekkim krokiem do wyjścia.  
- Możecie kontynuować- wsparła się na silnym ramieniu Taikiego- Tylko pamiętaj, nie zniszczcie buźki- puściła do niego oczko i wyszła, pozostawiając po sobie tylko intensywny zapach perfum.

Do zbolałego umysłu TA powoli zaczynały docierać pierwsze pojedyncze bodźce zmysłowe. Czuła, że leży na czymś twardym i zimnym, co pod palcami dłoni miało teksturę gładkiego szkła. W powietrzu unosiła się złowroga, jakby pełna wyczekiwania cisza, która przyprawiała wręcz o gęsią skórkę. Myśl, że znalazła się w miejscu, z którego wychodzą tylko dwie, niemal tak samo przerażające drogi, natarczywie zalewała jej świadomość. Nie była w stanie rozstrzygnąć, która jest gorsza, ale czy w gruncie rzeczy miała jakiś wybór?  
Kiedy odważyła się w końcu rozchylić powieki, do jej zmęczonych oczu wdarło się ostre, białe światło, które wręcz sztyletowało jej wytężone neurony.

Kiedy odważyła się w końcu rozchylić powieki, do jej zmęczonych oczu wdarło się ostre, białe światło, sztyletujące jej wytężone neurony. Podniosła się z chłodnych kafelek i z trudem, ignorując ból, oparła o ścianę, a potem rozejrzała półprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu. Był to okrągły, pusty pokój, w którym zarówno podłoga, jak i ściany wykonane były z czystego, białego szkła. Brak jakichkolwiek sprzętów i jasne wszechobecne światło uniemożliwiały ucieczkę przed okiem kamer, które nadzwyczaj duże jak na technologię z tego wieku, miały z pewnością wpływać na psychikę więźniów.

xxx

Drgnęła lekko i objęła swoje nogi ramionami, kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Chwilę później metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się, a do środka wszedł wysoki szatyn- ten sam, który zamienił sympatyczne popołudnie w kawiarni w istny koszmar. Spojrzał na skuloną przy ścianie dziewczynę swoimi przenikliwymi oczami o barwie chłodnego fioletu i energicznym ruchem rzucił w nią plikiem zdjęć.  
- Od tego momentu to miejsce jest Twoim domem. Tutaj będziesz nabywać nowe umiejętności i zdobywać wiedzę- jego zimny, wyprany z emocji głos odbijał się echem, powodując, że włos zjeżył jej się na karku.  
- A co, jeśli nie zechcę?!- wyrzuciła z siebie, siląc się na najbardziej pewny siebie ton. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco, bez słowa ukucnął obok niej i spojrzał w oczy. Przerażona dziewczyna wcisnęła się mocniej w ścianę pewna, że za chwilę przyłoży jej broń do skroni i pociągnie za spust. Ale tak się nie stało. Szatyn zgarnął jedno ze zdjęć z podłogi i umieścił w odpowiedniej odległości od jej twarzy tak, żeby mogła dostrzec białą trumnę, nad którą zgromadziło się kilku jej przyjaciół.  
- Trafisz tam, gdzie oficjalnie jesteś. Na cmentarz. Zginęłaś w tragicznej kolizji osobówki z ciężarówką.  
Drżącą ręką wzięła od niego kawałek gładkiego papieru i dokładniej przyjrzała się fotografii. Bardziej niż w to, że upozorowali jej śmierć, nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej rodzice nie pojawili się na pogrzebie. Nawet w takim momencie mieli ją gdzieś. Pewnie nawet było im to na rękę. Taiki patrzył przez chwilę, jak w jej zielonych oczach szklą się łzy, a potem podniósł się i bez słowa opuścił karcer, zostawiając ją ze swoimi własnymi myślami.

-  
napisane przez eos|yuumei


End file.
